The Little Sister
by 3xdefined
Summary: Carlisle discovers one of his decendants when she comes to Forks Hospital. As a new member of the Cullen house, how will everyone adjust to their fifteen year old sister? And what about Bella? How will the new sister adjust to vamp life? Pre Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I haven't written fanfic in a while. So here's my new story idea, it takes place before Breaking Dawn. I don't like flamers, so they will be ignored, but I will take helpful criticism and suggestions to heart. I don't really know the last names of any of Carlisle's relatives so just bear with me. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**Even though I might wish it were true with a passion, I sadly don't own Twilight. **

CPOV

As I looked down at the young girl in front of me, I felt a sharp pang of sympathy at her dying state. She had been pulled out of a smoldering car accident, almost everything broken, her insides had begun to bake, and most of her delicate blonde hair had been singed off with her skin. For a week now she had been lying in agony, the morphine only able to take the edge off her pain even in unconsciousness. But for this past week, I myself had been dwelling in a predicament as dire as her own. This descendant of mine, one of the last, was about to die and with I being so able to save her, could I do it and trouble my family with one more burden or one more deadly mistake?

It was when she was first brought to me in the small hospital in Forks that I knew I had a choice to make. When she was laid before me and I saw the delicate features on her fire struck skin I was pulled back into the past almost six centuries. On this girl of fifteen, I saw the face of my cousin Jane. Though I did not remember much of my family, since the years had eroded my memory, I recognized her instantly. She had the same pale blonde hair like sunlight, and crystal blue eyes of a calm ocean bay, half open and unconscious from the moment she arrived. Her presence struck me somewhere deep inside and I couldn't help but pause in our efforts to save her life and simply stare. The resemblance was uncanny, I had loved my cousin dearly and now seeing this incarnation of her lay here dying I couldn't force the nagging thought out of my head, '_Change her' _it said. _'Save her life, she's your flesh and blood' _but I couldn't let myself consider it.

My family had grown so large, and with my dear son Edward's fiancée to be changed soon enough, I simply couldn't handle another newborn in the house. But still the thought stayed persistent even when I reached home. When I walked through the door, the familiar sound of my sons Jasper and Emmett bickering over a self enhanced video game, and the sight of my darling Esme gardening outside did nothing to ease my nerves and calm me from my working day as it normally did.

Esme came in to greet me with an embrace and a sweet kiss, but she had already picked up on my uneasiness. "Dear, I have some work that I must attend to." I said. She pursed her lips but gave a smile anyway, visibly confused and worried.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. I gave her a smile with no feeling behind it and said as smoothly as I could muster,

"Of course darling," and was upstairs in a blink of an eye. I started in right away, pulling up as many family tree tracking websites as I could on the computer, working at breakneck pace. I assumed that most of them wouldn't reach back as far as the fifteenth century but I had to be sure. Especially since the decision was so permanent and dire and relied completely on my confidence in the subject.

When I heard Edward's Volvo roll down our forest path with Bella, I quickly crowded my thoughts with the largest medical mysteries in the world and every bit of history and fact to go with them. Even though that would alert him of my being up to something, I couldn't let anyone know yet about my situation. There was still far too much to discover about the matter.

I soon realized that I would not find what I was looking for on the internet, and turned to a more reliable and ancient form of gathering information, going to the Library of Congress. I had enough connections to be allowed to look through the family histories tucked away there. I didn't wait, every moment was deciding on if she lived or died. I gathered my things and prepared to run to the Library of Congress in Washington D.C.

I was about to leave when Alice appeared in my doorway with a questioning look on her face. "Why are you going to Washington DC?" she asked me. I decided on the truth, but not the whole truth to tell Alice.

"I have some research that needs to be done at the Library of Congress." I said, trying to skirt around her. She held firm, she eyed me suspiciously then gave a single hop and said,

"Well have a nice time!" and skipped away. I felt a flood of relief as I left, I briefly told Esme about my plans and evaded Edward's mind and Jasper's sensitivity to emotion because both would know instantly something was wrong. I left quickly and made my way to the Library, to find one of two deciding factors on weather or not my family would be expanded. The first was if she was indeed related to me, the second was weather my family was willing to accept another member including Bella.

APOV

I was sitting on my bed debating on the outfit that I would wear tomorrow, and the one Bella would wear on her date with Edward when a vision suddenly overtook me.

'_I saw Carlisle frantically searching books and records in the Library of Congress, he seemed nervous which was out of his character, and he had one more important decision to make after he found what he was looking for.' _

It cut off suddenly and I was thrown back into reality. I ran to Carlisle's office to make sure that he was okay. He was visibly guilty and flustered and he came up with a on-the-spot excuse of why he was leaving so suddenly. I pretended not to notice, and could only wait until his next decision would be made.

**So, Love, Hate, Both? Talk to me people! Review! I want to know if I should continue this or quit while I'm ahead. **

**Thanks! **

**-MSA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter 2! Let's do it. So next chapter, mostly in Carlisle's Point of View again, but I'm throwing in a little Edward and Bella. They had to come in some time didn't they? Hey people remember to review! I have cyber cupcakes!!!! **

CPOV

I arrived in Washington DC a few hours after I had left my home. I felt utterly guilty and ashamed of myself for keeping secrets from my family and I was sure Esme was worried sick, but this was something I felt compelled to do.

It was late, but I was able to successfully work past the guards and security monitors and into the bookshelves. I must have spent nearly twelve hours searching and digging among the dusty books and neglected shelves, looking through centuries of history and family trees until I finally found mine. I glanced through the list at a quick pace even for a vampire, wanting to be out of this situation, and discovered that this girl lying in Forks Hospital the last one of the remaining descendants that were left of my family. She was my flesh and blood, more importantly my cousin's flesh and blood whom I had loved dearly as if I'd had a sister. It did my un-beating heart no good to think that the last piece of my family and my bloodline would die with my decision. I couldn't think, I was too anxious and needed to clear my head. I decided to walk at a considerably slow pace across the town and around the Washington monument, trying to clear my head and figure out what I could possibly do. Let this girl, my last living family die, or burden my family with one more member of our ever growing family.

EPOV

I glanced down at Bella, my earth bound angel and heard her sigh in contentment next to me. We were laying in her bed, her about to drift off into pleasant dreams, and I was humming her lullaby. I, meanwhile, was still trying desperately to come in contact with Carlisle's thoughts. Alice had alerted me of his strange behavior just after he'd left apparently to Washington DC. I assured Alice that there must be a perfectly logical explanation of why he would need to see documents in the Library of congress. But she was unsure. This truly was out of Carlisle's character, but there was no reason yet to distrust him.

Bella looked up at me from under hooded eyes, she laid on my chest and I felt her pleasant warmth on my icy skin. She was alerted by my trailing off in her lullaby.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked. I flashed her a reassuring and sure to dazzle smile and said as best as I could muster,

"Nothing my love, now sleep it's late." It was plain on her face that she didn't believe me. She gave a scowl and sat straight up in bed.

"C'mon Edward, I can tell you're upset about something." She chided. I chuckled lightly,

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" I asked. She giggled delightfully but then got serious as I looked into her deep brown eyes. "Well it's Carlisle, he ran off to Washington DC today to look up something in the Library of Congress. He was scrambling his thoughts efficiently enough so that I couldn't understand what he was thinking. Alice couldn't get a read on him either." I admitted, not wanting to displease Bella.

"I hope he's okay…" Bella said, with genuine concern in her voice. I nodded in agreement and laid her back down. She fell asleep soon enough and I was left alone with my thoughts and a lack of Carlisle's.

CPOV

I had sat by the Lincoln memorial until the sun rose above the nation's capital and sighed. I simply couldn't bring myself to let die the last of the relatives carrying my blood. So I had made my decision to change the girl. To preserve the last of my human family at least. But there was much more work to be done, I needed her informed consent if my conscience ever wanted to rest and I needed permission from my family most importantly. I was sure it wouldn't be long before Alice discovered my motives, so I rushed home before she could tell the whole world about my devious scheme which was what it felt like to me.

APOV

Jasper and I were walking out by the creek when a sudden flash of vision hit me like a truck. Carlisle made his next decision. I watched as the scene played out,

_Carlisle was leaning over a pretty girl of fifteen, he slowly came nearer to her and sunk his teeth into her burned throat..the vision sped ahead three days and I saw her emerging magnificent and beautiful as all vampires, but with the deadly blood red eyes of a newborn. She smiled shyly at us as she walked into our house with her small luggage bags. We were getting a new sister!_

"Alice, are you alright darlin?" Jasper drawled. His faint southern accent always reemerged when he was nervous.

"Fine, fine. Guess what?!" I didn't give him time to respond, "WE'RE GETTING A NEW SISTER!" I said excitedly. I couldn't help myself as I squealed and ran to tell Edward who had just gotten home to change for school.

He heard my thoughts as we approached, and I showed him the whole thing in my head. He looked at me surprised and then began searching for Carlisle's thoughts again. He was already at the hospital. Surely not to change her already! He hadn't even been home in two days, so Edward and I decided to pay him a visit after school and find out what the heck was going on. Regardless I was excited for getting a new little sister that might actually enjoy shopping and doing things Bella wouldn't! Having a little sister would be great.

**Mkay, well here's the next chapter, not very eventful I know, but the next one will be. See the family's reaction to Carlisle's decision, and Bella's! If you want me to keep going then review or you won't get to see what happens. That's mean, I know, I'm sorry. So just make sure you REVIEW! =p**

**-MSA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so it's Chapter 3 time. What will be Bella and Edward's reaction to Carlisle's little situation? I'm not tellin! You'll have to read on. Oh and a very VERY special thanks to bethyboo111 for actually reviewing my story, can you believe she was the only one?! **

**Bethyboo111 gets a cyber cupcake and everyone else gets squat! If you want something special then REVIEW! But first, read my new chapter! **

**P.S. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. Drivers Ed is all I have to say.**

CPOV

I was flitting around the hospital at an urgent speed, but still keeping up my human facade. I couldn't seem to keep still, or away from Lorianne as

I had found out was her name. I hadn't realized how quickly the passage of time went until I saw two of my children, and Bella stride down the

hall of the hospital. '_School was out already…' _I thought. Until I came to a sudden realization andmy thoughts drifted dramatically, ' _They know they _

_aren't allowed back here'. _Edward seemed put off by my rapidly changing thoughts but replied,

"I think we need to talk about something." I knew my playing coy wouldn't work with Edward but it was worth a try.

"About what Edward?" I inquired. Alice had a huge grin, so big I thought it might crack her face.

"Our new sister!" Alice shrieked, I shushed her gently as people stopped in the hallway to stare.

"What?" Bella asked, thinking Alice was referring to her and her wedding band.

"Please, we'll discuss this somewhere else, my office perhaps?" I asked, Edward had a calculating scowl on his face. Probably thinking about the pros and cons to a new addition to the family, and what danger it might put Bella in. But he nodded stoutly and followed me to my office.

I sat down in my office chair and sighed. Edward's brows were knitted together in a concentrating manner, Alice was smiling a mile a minute and poor Bella was completely oblivious to the whole thing. I decided if I explained things to Bella it may help me in my overall decision.

BPOV

Edward was off today. I could tell when I woke up and stared at his angel's face that he was off. He gave me a half hearted crooked smile, and though it made my heart melt, as always, it concerned me. He was probably worried about Carlisle.

"Are you still worried about Carlisle?" I asked him, he gave a meaningful smirk, what it's meaning was I didn't know.

"Not at all. Carlisle is back from his trip, it's what he is planning to do that concerns me." He muttered the last part and got off my bed. He leaned over and kissed me softly, and pulled away too quickly, as always.

"Go get dressed love, I'll be back in a minute." He said, and jumped out my window in one graceful bound.

I pulled on clothes to match the miserable mood of the weather, it was dark and drizzly as always and a thunderstorm threatened. Jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. I was sure Alice would object my choices but I couldn't care less at the moment. Edward was now my primary concern.

His silver Volvo pulled up and melted into the grey of the world around it, though it stood out like a sparkling gem against the backround. I yelled goodbye to Charlie and headed out into the never ending rain of Forks.

School passed in a blur that morning, I was anxious to see Alice and probe her for information. So I had a mission as soon as lunch started.

I sat down next to the rest of the Cullens and saw a particularly happy Alice gushing about something to Jasper. When she saw me her smile only brightened, and Edward's mood darkened.

"Oh Bella the most wonderful-" she stopped abruptly. Edward was giving her a warning glance. "I don't see the harm in telling her!" Alice said. Edward looked immovable on the subject so she just let it go. There was something going on in the Cullen house that elated Alice and disgruntled Edward. This couldn't be good.

When the painfully long second half of the school day ended Edward scooped me up in his car, and to my surprise Alice hopped in too. She was

practically bouncing with excitement. Edward closed his eyes and sighed at Alice's enthusiasm and drove at break neck pace down the road. When I realized we weren't going home my curiosity peaked, I tried to ask Edward where we were going but neither of them answered me so I sat back in a huff.

We pulled up to the hospital and both Edward and Alice were walking too fast for me to keep up. Alice actually skipped, and linked arms with me which caused me to trip because of her pace. Edward took me away from her after that and let us slow down a little. A little.

Edward seemed to know exactly where we were going, and it was no surprise when we cornered Carlisle who looked uncharacteristically flustered.

"I think we need to talk about something." Edward said to Carlisle in a tone he only used when he was talking about changing me. Carlisle frowned.

"About what Edward?" he asked innocently. Alice looked like she was going to explode, standing off Carlisle's right shoulder. Then she yelled,

"Our new sister!" Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at us. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, making my skin hot. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears as we were suddenly led into Carlisle's office and the door shut behind us.

Alice often referred to me as her new sister, and Emmett as his baby sister. I had no idea why she wouldn't just use my name if she was talking about me, but if she was talking about changing me then…

Carlisle looked weary as he sat down in his leather office chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at me.

"I'm sure Bella is very confused." He said looking at me, but addressing the other two.

"Yes I am." I answered. He smiled warmly at me and stood up with his arms clasped behind his back.

"You see Bella, recently there was a car accident victim brought to me. Her name is Lorianne Alexandria Barker and she is quickly dying of multiple ailments." He was pacing now, Edward's eyes were watching him like a cat's watching a bird, Alice looked like she would combust if he didn't tell me soon.

"Now my dilemma is, she is the last of my bloodline alive today. She is a relative of my dear cousin Amber Jane who was like a sister to me.

Lorianne's parents died when she was young, her Grandmother was driving the car they crashed, she was ill already so she died almost instantly.

Lorianne's parents didn't have any siblings and her other Grandparents are long since dead, and now she will have no where else to go, if she

pulls through." He paused, looking out the window. Then continued slowly, "Now I feel inclined to help the young girl, seeing as she is the last of

my bloodline, but also there is the matter of forcing her into this existence, she would be forever fifteen if I had decided to change her." He

stopped and all eyes were on me for a reaction.

"What? It's not my decision! I'm not even technically part of your family yet. This has nothing to do with me. She's the last of Carlisle's human family, I don't think he should just let her die." I said to Edward. He was frowning profusely.

"Well Bella, this does very much concern you. Seeing as you are remaining human for the time being and going to be in the house, and that if

Lorianne is changed she will be a newborn Edward, and myself, are deeply concerned for your safety. You have already had a close encounter

with Jasper who was mature and off of human blood for months. if some accient were to happen again, giving your accident prone nature," he

smiled letting me know he was joking, "Everyone would be utterly devastated if you were to be lost by a bad decision." He finished. I felt my blood

starting to boil.

I always ruined things for this family! Because of me so many bad things had happened already, they had to move away, Edward almost

killed himself, I'd brought down the wrath of James, Laurant, and Victoria (multiple times) and created unnessicary conflict with the LaPush boys

too many times to count. Now because of me, Carlisle was reluctant to save the last member of his human family so that she won't take a snap at

me! This was Edward's fault for being overprotective.

"No way, I think that you should save Lorianne. I mean you can't just let her die! Because of me! I'll just stay out of the house a while, until she gets a hold on things." I said. Edward didn't look amused.

"Bella, newborns are dangerous, and you know you can't just avoid our house for a year. That is where we're holding the wedding." He had to bring up the W word. Alice's eyes glistened at the thought of all the planning to still be done.

"Edward! You're suggesting that Carlisle let's his last human relative die?" I asked, he didn't look fazed at all.

"If it keeps you safe, yes." He said simply.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Alice piped. She would.

"You haven't even told the others yet." Edward interjected. Carlisle nodded,

"That will be done if it is decided that she will become part of our family." He said. Edward looked utterly dark as he looked up with his vehement stare, and brought it to Carlisle's eyes,

"If anything happens to Bella-" he was cut off by Alice who yelled a loud 'Yeay!" that shook the walls.

So it looked like the Cullens were getting a new sister. I was excited as well because one day she would become my little sister too. If all went according to my plan. (**Which we know it does)**

CPOV

I was secretly elated that Edward was willing to allow her into our home, with such high stakes no less. I let him know of my gratitude in my

thoughts and instantly turned my attention to what I was going to tell the rest of the family. Perhaps Edward and Alice would spread a good word

to the others before I got home…

Edward nodded in agreement to my thoughts and left with Bella in tow, who looked like she was ready to harm Edward in whatever way

possible for his overwhelming concern for her. But I couldn't blame him, perhaps when Bella was turned, she would understand his caution. I

walked back down to Lorianne's room, the heartmoniter was bleeping slowly, and her charred flesh bled through her bandaging. One day soon I

would bring her back, and relieve her of her pain. After the three days of endless suffering of course.

**So there you have Chapter 3. Like it? Love it? Want sommore of it? Well if you do, then Review! Haha that rhymed. Next Chapter will contain Lorianne's point of view, inside her comatose head of course, and then her awakening. But if there's no more reviews then she'll stay in the hospital bed. Do you really want that?**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

**-MSA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsk Tsk. You all are lucky that I'm updating, since I haven't gotten any reviews. No cupcakes for you. Anyway, I'm going to update now, in hope that you will review in gratitude…not gonna happen right? *sigh* I know how it is, I hate reviewing sometimes too. But it makes me happy! So please live through the pain. If not for me, for Edward! Or Jake! I'm personally team Switzerland like Bella, but I do lean toward Jacob a bit more. If I had to pick, I'd pick Jake. Edward is such a high stung, egotistical person sometimes, and obviously I consider him too over protective of Bella. Jake is more…realistic, like how I'd imagine a perfect guy. Minus the werewolf thing of course.**

**L(Lorianne) POV**

I was lying in a hospital bed, that much I knew. I recognized the feel of scratchy sheets and the smell of heavy antiseptic. I also heard the steady bleep of the heart moniter, and the pricks of needles in my arm. But for some reason, I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even remember what happened to me, only that Gram and I were driving up to Forks to visit my parents' graves and it was storming…but that's it. Now I was here, unable to get out of my own head and surrounded by fear and uncertainty, and pain.

The pain was the most intense sensation. I felt as if someone were inside my head with a sledge hammer, trying to get out. And my skin, I felt like a thanksgiving turkey with crispy outer skin, and juicy inner meat. But it hurt. I knew that I would be hooked up to morphine, they wouldn't let me suffer all the pain that I would be feeling, but it was still almost unbearable.

One constant I became aware of was a sweet voiced doctor that checked on me almost every half hour. He would ask the nurse at the desk outside my room how I was doing and he would come in to check my machines. I imagined him in my head, he seemed concerned about something, not me, but something else. I pictured one of those doctors from the soap operas, a real Dr. McDreamy. As if I should be so lucky!

One day he came in to sit in my room, and he just stayed there. I could practically feel his eyes studying me, but I couldn't return his gaze. I was lost inside my own head so far I couldn't bust out. He put a shockingly cold hand on my skin and whispered, "I must do it for my dear Amber Jane."

That perplexed me. I had absoloutely no idea who Amber Jane was. Or why he had to do something for her concerning me. He sounded sad and wistful as he left so quietly I didn't know he was gone until I heard some people loudly run down the hallway. I couldn't make out their words, but I recognized Dr. McDreamy's voice as he answered them. The only thing I could clearly hear was when a girl with a delicate voice yell 'Our new sister!' at the top of her lungs. His wife must have had a child, I realized. I was happy for him. It made me think of my own father, he had light blonde hair and china blue eyes, just like me. He was very handsome and my mother always said she was lucky to have snagged him up before someone else did. But she was beautiful too, with long, black curls and moss green eyes that sparkled. She looked just like my Gram.

I felt the sadness well up inside me. My Gram was dead. I knew it in the pit of my heart that she was dead. It suddenly came back to me. The volkswagon at the stoplight didn't see us, and it was raining so hard. We T-boned and slid and rolled into a deep, off road ditch. Then Gram's ancient car caught fire and it exploded. I told her to get the oil fixed before we left, but she didn't listen. She was too confident in God to save her if we got in trouble. I wasn't so trusting. I felt un wanted tears escape my painful eyes and burn my raw cheeks with their salt.

After the people visiting Dr. McDreamy left, he came back in. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "It won't be long dear, and your suffering will end." That made me cringe inside. He sounded like he was going to kill me and just end my misery, not like he was going to heal me. I didn't want to die! I fought to wake up, to move…something, to free myself from my own body. But I couldn't. I was helpless.

EPOV

I didn't know what I was thinking. I knew what everyone else was thinking, but not what I could possibly be thinking. Bella was my only priority and I just agreed to let a newborn into our home that could possibly kill my only beloved. Perhaps what swayed me was my loyalty and debt to Carlisle. He saved my own life while dying in a hospital bed after all, and seeing as the impeccable odds that Carlisle would have human bloodline remaining were in his favor it was hard to refuse him. It was his own choice who and who wouldn't be changed around here, and he decided to put it to a vote like my dear Bella which wasn't exactly necessary except for the fact he cared about his family's happiness. So I simply couldn't refuse.

When we had left the hospital, Bella was fuming. She just didn't understand how fragile she was, and how much danger a newborn would put her in. But she couldn't believe that I would ask so much sacrifice from Carlisle for her. What she didn't know was that Carlisle was completely understanding of my objection and not expecting anything different that my reaction. But Bella made her frusteration known.

"Edward! I can't believe you did that!" She said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Bella, it was for your own protection. And I agreed, did I not?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me.

"Your family has already given up so much for me, and risked so much and now you propose killing someone for me? That is murder Edward," she argued.

"I was simply suggesting that nature take it's own course rather that having _you_ murdered." I said. She didn't have a rebuttal. I reached a hand over and put it under her chin, I pulled her gaze to mine and she instantly softened. "It was all for your own good." I reminded her. She smiled, no longer angry, and settled back into her seat.

Pulling up to the house I instantly was hit with Jasper's thoughts and a wave of panic. _'I already told everyone about the girl ,now Esme's on a cleaning rampage!" _he thought frantically. I knew how Esme got when people we'd never met were to come over, she had to clean everything twice over to be satisfied. That included all of our rooms, all of our clothing and closets, and all the yard work. Jasper for whatever reason was usually slated as Esme's assistant so he was hiding somewhere. I shook my head once and led Bella inside.

When we stepped in, Esme was running back and forth, down the halls and up the stairs but she stopped abruptly in front of us. She smiled widely and asked, "Oh how is she?"

"Fine Esme, just fine." I encouraged. "You know, you have three days to clean everything." I mentioned.

"Yes, yes but I want everything to be perfect. We're going to be this girl's new family, and I don't want her to think that we're slobs." She said truthfully. She then turned to Alice, "Alice, I want you to handle shopping for her new bedroom, make sure it's something she will like." Alice's face lit up at the thought and took off toward the garage, and off to the mall.

I took Bella upstairs, and on the way ran into Emmett on the way. He was in the hallway, staring at a room that held all of his video games. All four walls were filled with games, much like my own musical collection, except Emmett had acquired many more games and systems that I had cared to. In his thoughts, he was mourning the loss of this space, which would become Lorianne's room. He would have to shove all of his video games into him and Rosalie's closet and they would probably be sold by the dozen if Rosalie had her way. Which she always did.

I took Bella into my room in an attempt to cheer her up, and make her forget the days earlier mishaps.

CPOV

Edward called me that night after he had taken Bella back home. Jasper had apparently informed everyone of Lorianne's soon arrival, and my darling Esme felt the need to make our home presentable already. Mentally I hoped that this decision wouldn't prove to be the wrong one, seeing as I hadn't officially met this girl. But I was confident that if she were anything like Amber Jane, then she would be a lovely addition to our family.

The late hour of midnight approached and most of the staff had gone home save a few nurses and surgeons. I locked the door to Lorianne's room, as prepared as I'd ever be thanks to my many years of practice in restraint. I leaned over the poor girl, sad that this was her only choice opposed to death, and delivered the fatal bites to her neck, and wrists as swiftly as I could manage. Her exression didn't change, she was still unconscious, with any hope she wouldn't feel he pain. But I knew that wasn't the reality as I unhooked the morphine tubes and prepared for her vitals to become non-existant within the next seventy two hours.

LPOV

Dr. McDreamy was on the phone again, but in my room this time. He must've had many kids since he was asking questions about a lot of them. Once I even heard him say my name, which I assumed he was explaining why he was still at the hospital so late. I felt vauge regret in making him stay so long. I wished I could help it. I knew it was so late because as nurses passed, they all made a point to say goodbye to Dr. McDreamy whom I learned, real name is Dr. Cullen. But they would linger in the doorway, hoping to strike up a conversation, or trying to invite him to parties and barbeques. He would quickly decline and mention his wife and kids ever so subtly.

When they all finally left him alone, he shut and locked the door of my room. He came over to stand by me and let out a quiet sigh, he seemed pained for some reason. Then, he leaned in close to me, so close I could feel his cool breath on my neck and without warning, he sunk his teeth into my neck. But they weren't teeth, they were razor blades! They punctured my neck in an eruption of fire and I tried to scream out in pain. But I was silent. Every fiber of me wanted to escape, but I was stuck. He proceeded to bite each of my wrists, which created a new flame in my blood, and it slowly engulfed my entire body.

I laid there in agony for an eternity. The fires spread and coarsed through my entire body, singeing every nerve and blood cell inside me. I tried to fight it, but I could only succumb to it. Hours passed, and I couldn't move, I couldn't wake. But Dr. Cullen stayed there, holding my hand, muttering his apologies in a sickeningly sweet voice. I was beyond frightened, I was to the point of sheer panic as the pain coased through me endlessly. I could hear faintly the voices of the nurses return as the morning arrived, but the pain was hot in my ears and I strained to listen.

"You're in early Dr. Cullen," One of the nurses said. "The poor dear looks just the same as last night," another one said. I couldn't hear beyond that. I wished that someone, anyone would realize what was happening to me. But all the nurses did was check my machines every so often then leave as quietly as they came.

By the time night fell again I thought I would go insane. The flames wouldn't ease up, I wanted to tear off my flesh if that would ease it. But I was motionless. I couldn't even writhe, or move to extinguish the fire, which I was sure by now would help. Another night, Dr. Cullen had gone home briefly during the day but returned to sit by me in the night.

I considered what Dr. Cullen could possibly have done to me. He bit my neck, and of course the first notion in my head was 'vampire' but that seemed completely ridiculous. Why would he bite me and keep me alive even if he was a vampire. And a vampire doctor seemed kind of like an oxymoron. It was possible he didn't actually bite me but administer some type of shot, with two prongs. But I swore I felt his cold mouth on my neck. Soon, I couldn't even think well enough to deliberate anymore and I just fell into an unthinking state of fire and pain, so intense that I wanted to die, if I could just escape it.

It wasn't long before I heard my heart monitor flat line. So I was getting my wish after all, death! I mentally rejoyed. But a fleeting thought crossed my mind, why was I still thinking if I was dead? Shouldn't my soul be floating or something? What about the tunnel and the white light? I heard the nurses come in and check my pulse. I felt the jolts of electric shock on my chest but just barely. The fires started to recede slowly, and there was less and less pain. So I must be dying.

The nurse pronounced my time of death as exactly midnight. How interesting I would die the same as my parents had.

Dr. Cullen said that he would see personally to the body since I had no family left. But now I was incredibly confused. If I was dead, why could I feel Dr. Cullen shake my shoulder, and why…was…I…opening my eyes!

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around startled. I was in the hospital room still, the sterile lights above me and green linens on the bed I was on. I saw blood on my hospital gown, and my heart and breath were still. I looked around and spotted a man right next to me. So I really was dead, since there was an angel standing next to me.

He looked just like I imagined angels to be, pale blonde hair, light-filled complextions, warm smiles, and sunny eyes. I had to do a double take to make sure the angel standing there wasn't my father. Though the man looked very similar, it wasn't my dad. All that was missing for this angel were the wings and the halo. The angel cleared his thoat and said softly,

"Hello Lorriane." He smiled again and held out a hand. I took it and stepped down. The floor felt solid under my feet.

"Hello angel," I said absentmindedly. The angel chuckled warmly.

"Dear girl, I'm not an angel, my name is Carlisle Cullen." He said gently. I pulled away and looked at him in horror.

"You are Dr. Cullen!" I said loudly. He put a finger to his lips. "You-you bit me! You killed me! I'm dead!" I said harshly but softly.

"No child, I saved you. Though your human life is gone." He said. I didn't follow. He sensed this and said,

"Come with me and I'll take you to my home. You will live with me and my family who are all just like you." He encouraged.

"They're all dead?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, vampires. Now all will be explained in due time, and if you'll follow me before the nurses spot a walking corpse that would be preferable." He asked. I didn't argue. For all I knew I was dead, and in hell or dreaming. I went along with it since I had no where else to go.

Dr. Cullen suddenly picked me up bridal style and started running through the hospital. He was running at an in-human speed. Faster than a car I'd bet, because he passed through the halls and outside undetected. He didn't stop running though. Down the street and out of town, toward a lush, green forest. There was a dirt path up ahead and he followed it all the way to a giant, and beautiful white house. He set me down, and offered a hand.

"Here is your home," he said. I was scared to see the people inside, I was still so confused as to what was going on, I was trembling.

I walked with him up to the front door, and as it opened, there was a surprisingly beautiful, and normal house inside. There were wide, picture windows that made the whole house seem part of the forest behind it. As we entered the large space I saw Dr. Cullen's family sitting in the living room. I looked at all the faces and noticed how incredibly beautiful each and every one was.

"Lorianne, this is my family," he said, pulling me around to meet each one. "My darling wife Esme," a young woman with long brown ringlets, and a caring face pulled me into an enthusiastic hug and said "Welcome to the family!" she sounded like she would burst with joy. I didn't hug back, I was too shocked.

"And these are my children, Emmett," He pulled me over to a huge man who looked more like a professional wrestler than a teenager. He picked me up in a bear hug and tossed me in the air like a rag doll. "Hey little sis! We're going to have so much fun!" he put me down and patted my head. I only stared up at him wide eyed. " his wife Rosalie," the next girl was so shockingly beautiful that I wondered why she wasn't famous. She looked like a movie star. She gave me a small smile and a snobbish nod and I took that she was the family 'brat' I wasn't an insult, every family had one.

"This is Alice," Dr. Cullen said. A small, pixie like girl came over to me and embraced me. "Hi I'm Alice! We're going to be the best sisters!" she said excidedly. So I was the new sister! Dr. Cullen had this planned all along. But why me?

"And her husband Jasper," Dr. Cullen continued. There was a lovely man with golden hair that gave me a thin smile and a nod but unlike Rosalie's, his was friendly. I suddenly felt warm and happy, no longer scared, I felt…accepted. " Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said, he held out a hand. I noted the slightest southern accent in his speech. "And finally, my son Edward." Dr. Cullen said. I looked up at the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. He had bronze hair and a crooked smile. I was speechless. "Welcome to the family," he said. "Edward's fiancée you will meet a while later. She's human, and well, you need to learn control of your thirst first." He said. I had noticed how incredibly parched my thoat felt. Like sandpaper. It was painful.

"Carlisle, she looks so much like you!" the girl Alice squeaked.

"Yes, there is quite a family resemblance," Esme commented.

"Family resemblance?" I piped. Carlisle smiled,

"Yes, you see, vampires are immortal. They live forever, I myself have been alive for almost seven centuries. You and I are distant relatives. In fact, you are the last of our human bloodline. Well, not human anymore." He said. I guess that made sense.

"So I'm a…vampire?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I gulped. "So I have to drink…blood?" I asked horrified.

"Well, our family considers ourselves vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals, never humans." He explained. I didn't feel any better. Everyone just watched me for a second, and the silence became drawn out until the pixie like girl, Alice spoke up.

"Mkay well, I'm going to show Lorianne her new room!" I mentally thanked her for saving me before I went insane and broke down in front of everyone. She seized my hand and started running. She was running with me so fast that I knew it wasn't possible. I blamed the scene of the house rushing passed me as vertigo and nothing more.

I was suddenly apprehensive, self conscious. An oddly timed, but all too familiar feeling. I realized that I was still wearing a hospital gown, and my hair must look like I'd never set a brush to it before. Alice suddenly opened a door and I saw a gorgeous room.

The walls were midnight blue, my favorite color, and there was a silken blue chaise lounge with small, embroidered pink flowers. Then across the walls were shelves that seemed to have been there previously, holding something else. My mind automatically thought of how many books I would be able to cram on those shelves and a healthy glow of excitement burned in my core for a second. There were sheer blue curtains, and the wall was facing west, giving me a wonderful view of their lush backyard and the sunset, also the moon. The room was large and beautiful, I was everything I'd wanted a room to be, from the oak floorboards and the wall moldings, to the antique desk and mirrors. To say the least, I was utterly speechless.

"Like it? I picked it all out especially for you." Alice said, while going to the closet. She pulled out some blue skinny jeans and a fitted black babydoll top. Very fashionable, very expensive. She motioned for me to try them on. Without thinking I stripped off the hospital gown and into the clothing. It fit perfectly. "Hm, pretty good," she hummed to herself. "Now for the fun part," she said, pulling me into the bathroom adjacent to my room.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I gasped. I had changed.

**That is all you get until you review. If you want me to go on you have to tell me! Oh and I'm taking suggestions as to what Lorianne's real personality should be. I won't accept snotty though. One Rosalie is enough. So tell me what you think, as well as her favorite music, books, stuff like that. **

** Thanks a bunches!**

**-MSA**


End file.
